1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate generally to semiconductor processing, integrated circuits, metal electrical interconnects, and liner layers for metal interconnects.
2. Background Information
The desire for ever-smaller integrated circuits (IC) places enormous performance demands on the materials used to construct IC devices. In general, an integrated circuit chip is also known as a microchip, a silicon chip, or a chip. IC chips are found in a variety of common devices, such as the microprocessors in computers, cars, televisions, CD players, and cellular phones. A plurality of IC chips are typically built on a silicon wafer (a thin silicon disk, having a diameter, for example of 300 mm) and after processing the wafer is diced apart to create individual chips. A 1 cm2 IC chip having feature sizes around of about 90 nm can comprise hundreds of millions of components. Current technologies are pushing feature sizes even smaller than 45 nm.